


Injections

by Jasgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Cock Sucking, Cum Addiction, Drugs, F/M, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasgirl/pseuds/Jasgirl
Summary: A woman is captured and transformed into a busty, cock hungry sex slave.





	Injections

I lift my head from the pillow as soon as I hear the lock click. As the door opens I’m already sliding off the bed and onto my knees. I don’t…. I don’t want this, but… but I can’t help it. It’s all I can think about and all I HAVE to think about. 

I’m trembling as he undoes his jeans and pulls out his cock, and my nostrils flair as the smell of his dick fills my nose. God… oh fucking god! 

I turn my head away and hold out my arm so he can find the vein. The needle doesn’t hurt anymore. Or it does, but I don’t care. This is the 13th time. I know what comes after the needle. It’s all I can think about. The drug is cold in my veins. He wipes away the blood and applies a fresh bandaid, then taps my shoulder to let me know it’s time. 

I turn my head back, face to face with his cock. It’s large and thick and unwashed. My three day old lipstick is still smeared across it. Three days! Just three days to turn me into a cock addict. His cock addict. 

It’s only been three days, and even if he told me I could leave right now, I wouldn’t. 

\-------------

I don’t remember exactly what happened. Exactly how I got here. 

I was in a bar with some friends. He bought me a drink. He wasn’t good looking exactly, but I liked his smile and he seemed nice. I let him buy me a second drink. Everything after that is fuzzy. 

I woke up in this room, naked except for my panties, my outfit, heels and purse arranged neatly on the floor next to the bed. The room is small, barely twice the size of the twin bed. Hardwood floors with a yellow rug, and walls painted light blue. No windows, but a full length mirror. A doorway without a door leads to a bathroom. 

I spent hours pounding on the door and screaming for help. I didn’t understand what had happened. When he finally unlocked the door and stepped into the room I begged him to let me go. What he said surprised me.

“I plan on letting you go Amanda. I’m not going to hurt you. I’d like you to give me a blowjob, okay? I’d like you to make me cum with your mouth, and I want you to swallow my cum. Can you do that for me?”

The way he said it was so calm. He made it sound like he was asking for a favor. I just nodded. I would have done anything to escape at that point. He sat down next to me on the edge of the bed and pulled a small syringe from his pocket. I tried to pull away, but he held my arm tight.

“Don’t worry Amanda, it’s nothing dangerous. You can go home after this.”

I whimpered as he injected the drug into my arm. I hate needles, and it felt cold inside me. He wiped the injection spot clean and covered it with a bandaid, then stood and undid his pants, so that I was face to face with his cock. It wasn’t the biggest dick I had ever seen, but it was large and thick, and it smelled so strong that it made my eyes water! I turned my head, but he didn’t seem to mind. He stroked himself in front of me until he was hard, then tapped me on the shoulder.

“You have to do the rest Amanda. It won’t be so bad. Just make sure to swallow and you can go home.”

I was desperate and scared. Oral sex was never my favorite thing, but I’d never minded sucking cock and I thought if that was all this creep wanted I could get him off and get the hell out of there. I should have known he was lying. I mean, of course he was!

The first time wasn’t awful. I mean, it was. He didn’t hurt me, or even touch me, but it was still humiliating and degrading. But he left all the work to me. I took his cock in my hand and stroked it while I licked the tip and then began to suck. It was big enough that the head filled my mouth. I just wanted him to cum fast. I bobbed my head up and down while I worked the lower part of his shaft.It didn’t take long. It was just a few minutes before I felt him tense and his dick swell between my lips. He let out a deep breath as he came in my mouth. I wanted to spit it out so bad, but I remembered what he had said and swallowed it all. Swallowed every little bit. It was disgusting, and I had to try so hard not to gag.

Of course he didn’t let me go. 

\------

The second time wasn’t any better. 

He was back after just a few hours with another injection. I didn’t want to suck his cock, but I was afraid and decided it was better not to resist. I was planning on spitting his cum out, but I swallowed without thinking about it. Afterwards I tried to rinse the taste out of my mouth in the little bathroom sink, but I couldn’t. I fell asleep with the taste of cum in my mouth.

He woke me up just a few hours later. Another injection. I knew the routine now. I didn’t resist. When he opened his pants the smell hit me like a brick. I was… I realized I was salivating. Had I been looking forward to it? I wasn’t eager, but he didn’t have to urge me on, and I spent longer than I needed to sucking his cock. Enjoying how it filled my mouth. Enjoying how it stretched my lips. And the taste… when he came I savored the taste. 

He left afterwards, and I didn’t rinse my mouth out.

\------

Four days and 17 injections. I’m addicted to his cock. I’m addicted to his cum. It’s all I think about. The room is flooded with his smells. I lay on the bed and wait for him, and I eagerly fall to me knees when he arrives. I desperately want to leave, but I NEED his dick. I need it in my mouth. I don’t know if I could go without it.

I didn’t understand what the injections were doing at first. I thought they were the source of my addiction, what was causing me to crave his cock. They must be. But they have another effect too. At first I didn’t notice at all, and then I thought I was imagining it. The I thought it was just tenderness and swelling. It was on the third day that I finally accepted that my breasts are growing. Slowly growing. It’s the injections, but I think its also the cum. It’s warm in my belly after I swallow, and I can feel that warmth spreading up and into my chest. The sensation wears off after about an hour, and by the time it does my breasts have grown just a little larger. A little bigger each time. 17 injections, and each one has made me a little bigger. Can you imagine? 

Looking in the mirror I can see that I’m obviously larger now, and I wonder how it took me three whole days to notice. My breasts were shapely and full before, but now they’re larger. My C-cup bra, the only other bit of clothing he left me, no longer fits comfortably. I sigh as I gently rub my breasts. He’ll be back in just an hour, and I’ll be on my knees again eagerly swallowing his cum. And then I’ll be bigger. And tomorrow I’ll be even bigger. How long will this go on?

\------

6 days. I’ve lost count of the injections. Today he brought a friend. I kneel between both of them, a cock in each hand, taking turns sucking them off. It’s so good, It… it feels so good to take him in my mouth. I don’t want to stop. I really don’t want to. My breasts sway and bounce as I bob my head up and down on his friend’s dick. They’re so large now. So big. I don’t know how big they are. Bigger than my friend Missy, and she’s a double D! I like how they look. They’re full and round and sit high on my chest, and they wobble and shake when I move and, especially when I take his dick as deep as I can.

His friend cums in my mouth and I swallow it all. Eagerly, greedily. I let his dick fall away from my lips and turn to my captor’s cock. The other man was larger, but this is the dick I know and crave, and I shudder in pleasure as it sinks between my lips. I close my eyes and let my mind go blank as I mindlessly suck. I love it’ It’s bliss. It’s feels so good and perfect. I barely even notice as the other man lifts my hips and his still dripping dick finds my pussy. My new big tits wobble back and forth as he fucks me from behind.

\------

Day 10. Or 11? I don’t even know. I’ve lost track now. I don’t care. Everything feels so good now. I don’t even care. I spend all day in bed, stroking my huge, sensitive breasts. Each one has grown so large that they look like footballs hanging from my chest. They feel so good, so firm and sensitive, just touching them makes me so wet! I know he loves them. He never says so, but the way he looks at me when he comes into the room, the way he stares at my tits… like, it makes me sooooooo hot! I know the other men like it too. He’s never alone anymore. There’s a different man each time, or sometimes two. They fuck me while I suck him, and I love it. I LOVE IT. They fill my pussy with cum and it… it feels so good! I just… I just don’t want it to stop! I just don’t want to stop!

\------

Day 20. I guess. It’s day 20 ‘cause… because thats how many times I’ve cum. 

God, I cum so good! Every time I cum it’s so good! 

I’m sucking his dick… I’m sucking it right now. I feel like…. Like my mind is totally melting, like, right now. 

Oh god, it feels good! I’m-I’m on my hands and my...my knees and there’s a-a-a REALLY big dick in my… in my ass and oh god!.... Oh fuck it’s…. It’s so fucking good! 

No, don’t stop! D-don’t stop! 

And my-my cunt is just dripping with… just overflowing with cum. So much cum. So much yummy cum. Yummy cummy! 

My tits… my titties… god, they feel good! Oh god. Oh fuck! They’re so big. So…. fucking big. I’m on my hands and my knees and they’re resting on the mattress. They’re so heavy. It’s hard to stand up now, but I never stand anyway. I spend all of my time now on my hands and knees… or just my knees. 

\------

It’s day 30. 

He says I… I’ve been here for a month. A month. 

I don’t… I don’t care about that anymore. I don’t want to leave. I don’t think I could stand even if I wanted to. I know I couldn’t walk. My titties are so huge now, so fat and firm. I’m immobile. 

I couldn’t go back to my old life, even if I wanted to. And I don’t want to. I never want to leave. This is my life now. I’m addicted to sex. I’m addicted to cum. I love it. I love it! It’s all I care about. It’s all I want! 

There are men… there are so many men. So many cocks. In my cunt and my ass and my mouth. I love it. I NEED it! I’m only good for sex now. I can’t be a.. I can’t be a person anymore. I can’t even think straight any more. All I can think about is cocks. I’m fuck meat now. Just fuck meat. Just a cum hungry slut thats only good for sex. Immobile fuck meat, my huge, swollen titties keeping me from moving.

I know I want more. All I want is more. It’s impossible to think about anything else. More injections. More cum. More cocks stuffed in every one of my holes. I never want it to stop. 

It’s getting hard to think. It’s getting hard to think about anything at all. It feels so good to just… just suck and swallow and-and get bigger and bigger and bigger and… and of god, I just… I just want to get bigger… I just want more cum!

\------

Day…. da…. Ohh god… ohhhhhhh fuck! Unnh! D-don’t s-stop! G-gimmie m-more! More cum Oh god, more cum! I’m so b-big! Soooooooo fuuuckking huge! 

More!

MORE!


End file.
